Memories
by Red-Birdx
Summary: We cherish good and bad memories. And those small memories will always be part of us. [A collection of sasusaku drabbles, prompts and one-shots]
1. Lies

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

 _A/N - These are all of my drabbles/one-shots I have written so please enjoy them! Each chapter contains a different scenario. Leave a review if you have any suggestions, thoughts or questions and let me know what you think whether you like this or not. Some of these stories may have occ-ness._ _Lastly, thank you for taking your time to read this!_

* * *

"Sasuke let me heal you"

"No"

"Don't be a big baby and let me help"

"I don't care. Go send someone else instead" he said bitterly.

Her nostrils flared. Why was he being so goddamn difficult? After all the things she had helped him with. All she wanted was for him to be treated more effectively and faster. He could've been more appreciative and considerate towards her efforts but no! He choose to be difficult for some odd reason.

"All of the other medical ninjas are busy" pause. "I have to check that wound of yours" she responded calmly, trying not to let her temper take over her. _Stupid mission, stupid wound, stupid Sasuke_. She inched closer towards him with her hand slowly starting to glow, almost touching his wound he threw her hand away. What the hell?

He glared at her face harder. "I said to go away." he snapped. It would be a complete utter lie if Sakura said it didn't hurt because it did hurt. She refused to show him she was affected by his words. Sakura could slowly feel her infamous anger starting to boil within her blood. She didn't understand. She wasn't fawning over him or being 'annoying'. All she wanted to do is help Sasuke. And helping Sasuke came with such a high price.

"Sasuke stop giving me a hard time and let me help. It'll be over before you know it" she tried to reason with him. He didn't say anything. _Of course_ he didn't. He's Sasuke Uchiha after all.

Sakura let out a soft sigh, she was running out of patience. Her hand started to glow again, almost touching his skin, he smacked her hand away, again. Sakuras' large emerald eyes narrowed in wrath. _Goddamit_.

"What the fuck is your problem? She yelled while slightly backing away. She couldn't understand what was wrong with him. She hasn't done anything wrong.

"You! Go heal someone else or why don't you go hug your new boy toy, Naruto Uzumaki!" he yelled. His face was red as it can be. She hadn't seen him like that for years. He was always so calm and quiet, she didn't know what shocked her; what he said or how he said it. He was giving her the deadliest glare and she couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. Now she knew what was wrong and she couldn't take him seriously as what he spoke of wasn't the truth.

"Sakura get out of my sight I don't require your assistance nor do I need you" his words were poisonous. He knew his words would hurt and they should've but not anymore. He was only being an ass because of jealousy and she had no idea where he got it from. The thought of being with Naruto was no where near impossible, Sakura could almost gag at the thought or even puke.

She smiled at him. "Whatever you heard isn't true you idiot. Only a fool would believe me and Naruto are together". There was a small silence in the air before she continued "You know people here make up stories about anyone and anything. What you heard is false, it's a disturbing thought... me and Naruto... Yuck!" She shivered at the last sentence. He didn't say anything but only to continue to glare at her face. His onyx eyes scanning her face for lies. He knows when Sakura is lying. And when she did lie was when she would avoid eye contact and bite her lower lip. A habit he had noted when she would lie to him and in this case she wasn't. His facial hard expression relaxed, Sakura was telling the truth.

She leaned in closer with her hands glowing on his wound. And this time he didn't even resist.

"Sasuke I never knew you could be so silly" she said gently while shaking her head at him.


	2. Pink

Sasuke looked at his pregnant wife dumbfounded. _She can't be serious! Right?_

"I'm serious Sasuke, this room should be hot pink!" Sakura put her foot down at her statement. She wasn't backing out.

Of all the colors she could've picked from the rainbow it just had to be hot pink. Sasuke rolled his eyes, hoping she wouldn't notice and to his disadvantage her eyes were sharp as a knife.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me Uchiha?" she spewed out.

His eyes widen in shock. _Fuck_. _She wasn't supposed to see that._ He knew how irritable pregnant women can be and he learned that the hard way after he found out he should always be on their good side. And especially if that women happened to be Sakura Haruno. He wished someone would've told him earlier on what not to do with pregnant women. It's his first time dealing with one. Now he knew what Naruto must've gone through with her infamous temper. He almost felt bad, almost.

"N-no, no I didn't" he stuttered while using his hands to reassure himself.

"Well I am having this dilemma if whether we should paint this room hot pink or baby pink. My heart cries baby pink but my brain screams for hot pink-" Sakura continued to ramble on about her pointless dilemma and as for Sasuke... He had zoned out half through her ramble. Despite the fact knowing how irritable pregnant women can be but he wasn't going to have his - their heirs room hot pink. _No way not ever!_

"What if it's a boy" Sasuke tried to reason out. "It would be a waste of time to paint this whole room pink if it were a boy".

"No Sasuke I have a very strong feeling it's going to be a girl. I just know it!" She quickly retorted. He sighed, there was no use arguing with her once her mind was set on something, she was going to get it.

"Uchihas tend to have more boys in our lineage. So you can't be so certain". He responded calmly.

"No! This room is going to to be painted in pink even if I have to do it myself!" She snapped. Sasuke wasn't going to lose his temper and he wasn't looking for a fight either. "You do know the fumes of paint isn't good for my and the baby's health, right?" She continued.

"...I know"

She looked at him innocently. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to me"

He sighed. "Correct" he could clearly see where this is going. He could see the hint of sparkle in her bright emerald eyes. Sakura looked at him innocently with a bright smile.

"Urgh fine! Pink it is!"

"Awe I love you!"

"Hn"


	3. Sasuke meets Sakuras mother

"Sasuke Uchiha"

He never felt so nervous and scared at the same time. Not in a very long time. He could feel his heart kicking against his chest, the palms of his hands were becoming sweaty and he could've sworn no one could make him this nervous. Ever. And somehow meeting his girlfriends mother for the first time somehow triggered that nervousness he forgot he had.

"So..." Pause "You're now my daughters girlfriend, correct?" She asked with a verminous tone.

He stopped himself from saying his usual 'Hn' phrase but thought it wasn't appropriate. _This isn't a good time to be a jerk._ He cleared the lump in his throat and muttered "Yes, that's correct". He hopped she wouldn't observe the the raspiness in his voice.

It has only been ten minutes when they first met and she suddenly dropped the bomb. "You tried to kill her. My only daughter". He froze at that sudden bluntness. He didn't know what to say. _She's right_. He did try to kill her. "I don't think you understand, my daughter blindly loves you, even at your worse and what? You try to kill her and your other team-mate!" She continued.

"I know" was all he could faintly mutter. _Dammit_. He wish he could prove to her he wasn't the same man as he used to be. He noticed Sakura's mothers face changed from angry to sad to disgust in matter of seconds.

"You want to know what I think?" Pause. "I think you don't deserve my daughter!"

"... I know" he weakly responded. His onyx eyes lowered in defeat despite the hidden truth in that statement. _She deserves better._

His heart clenched at those bitter words. He just wanted to get out of here. He had lost everything he loved, again. Sakura's mother looked towards the right only to see her daughters bright warm smile from a distance inching closer towards them.

"But..." He looked up from the ground. His ears eagerly wanting to know what she said next. "I've heard from Sakura and the others how much you changed. I will give you one chance only because I never seen my daughter so happy in my life. Do anything wrong and I will kill you"

He gave a soft smile. _No way_ he was going to mess everything up!


	4. Visiting the Past

_I'm sorry if this one sucks! I had a really hard time trying to convey my ideas together but nonetheless I did try my best. I am aware this is a mess but I just wanted this out there. Thanks for reading, if you did ._

* * *

 _'Where the hell am I?'_

Sakura slowly regained her consciousness to the hazy surroundings. She tried to recollect the missing pieces of her memory of what happened before the incident. All she can recall was coming home from work with Naruto and Sasuke until they saw a blinding hue of white light glowing and growing larger from the twilight sky above the village of Konoha. The sensation of falling into nothingness overwhelmed their bodies. They were too late to react to the danger, in fact they didn't even sense danger until the very last minute, after that the rest of her memories became a blur. The more she tried to solve the conundrum the more her mind sank into oblivion. Her efforts were fruitless. She felt disorientated, confused and lost. What the hell happened?

Her mind suddenly bit awake realising her situation. _Where was Naruto and Sasuke?_ She quickly got up from the middle of the road and hovered over to a helpless body near her sight.

"Naruto wake up" she gently shook his body. "Naruto get up" she tried again. A low grumble of vexation came from the Kyuubis mouth. Her body relaxed that one of two of her team-mates is safe and alive.

"Sakura-chan what happened? Where are we?" He asked in a weak voice. Her bright emeralds eyes scanned her surroundings. Nothing was odd, she recognised streets, the people, the headbands symbols the villagers were wearing. They were still at-

"Konoha" she said to him. "I don't know what happened but we are still at Kohonna" she confirmed.

 _But where was Sasuke?_

She helped Naruto back to his feet. He gently rubbed his eyes to help cease of the sudden daydream state he was in. Her hands reached out to him helping the woozy sensation his body was feeling. "Take it easy. No need to rush" she vocalised.

"My body feels so bizarre. Just feels out of place" muttered Naruto to himself. They both Took their time walking away from the road and started their search for Sasuke. "Let's keep going we have to find Sasuke" she replied with a stern voice.

It wasn't long until something or someone caught Narutos eyes. At first he thought this was the product of his exhaustion but what he was seeing was two boys walking towards his direction. He continued to stare at them with shock. What he was seeing couldn't be happening.

"Sakura-chan!" He said while yanking her arm causing her to stumble a little. "Look over there"

Both of them wouldn't be in shock if it were just two normal village boys. Because they weren't.

It was Itachi carrying a very young Sasuke on his back, smiling at his little rambles.

"Sakura-chan please tell me I'm dreaming" said Naruto dumbfounded.

"No, no one is dreaming" she replied softly.

The look both of the Uchihas was pure jovial. It was the first time in their life both of them witnessed Sasuke to be in a blissful state. She couldn't explain how all of them came back in time but she can't help thinking if the Uchiha massacre didn't happen.

Sakura looked over to Naruto with concern in her eyes. "Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah" pause. "It's a shame the Uchiha clan massacre happened"

As if on cue that Itachi overheard that phrase from a distance. "I'm sorry, what Uchiha massacre?" questioned Itachi calmly. Both of them froze unaware of how close the two brothers had gotten to them.

 _Think Naruto think!_

"Uh, yeah shame that Kaguya clan got massacred" quickly thought Naruto.

"Really? For a moment I thought you said the Uchiha clan" retorted Itachi.

"Oh no why would I say that?" Reassured Naruto, hoping the mention of the Kaguya clan would put him off.

"Ah, then I just had a misunderstanding. My apologises"

"Oni-chan why is that pink haired lady crying" threw in the young Uchiha hiding behind his brothers shoulders. Both Naruto and Itachi turned their attention to Sakura who had already been tearing up. She couldn't tell them the truth. Even though she wanted to help prevent this massacre to happen. She can't change the past, she just promoted with a "I'm glad to see you two love each other to the very end"

Both of the brothers nodded while giving each other confused looks. Naruto understood what she meant.

"Well I guess we should be heading back home, right Sasuke?" he smiled over to his younger brother and he simply nodded. "Take care" he said and trailed of into the distance. Itachi listened to his younger brother ramble how odd both of them were but hadn't noticed the the small tears that formed in his eyes.

 _'They know'_ he thought to himself.


	5. Fear

"Hey Sasuke-Kun!"

Sakura paused from doing the dishes in the kitchen, with her back on him while Sasuke continued to make herbal tea for them both after a long tiresome mission. That's all they ever did these days, always going on countless of missions, always coming home and spending no time real quality together. She was fed up, ever since they started seeing each other they hadn't been doing anything fun. When they did do something "fun", Sasuke's idea of fun was just going to boring quiet places.

"Hmm?"

"I hear there's a carnival in town and they're staying for a week so I thought um... We should—"

"No" he said harshly. He knew what she was going to suggest. She turned around with his back towards her. She knew Sasuke wasn't fond of such trivial things, he hated being in large crowds, he hated being in loud atmospheres but to get a 'no' that quickly wasn't like him.

"Why? It would be fun!" She cheerfully threw in.

Both of their eyes met and he sighed. "There's nothing _fun_ about being in noisy crowds and obnoxiousness children running around the place, I just don't see the fun in that"

 _Typical Sasuke._

She gave him an absurd look. "Duh! There would be games and food and rides and maybe even fireworks" pause. She pulled together some more thoughts of fun ideas to do at carnivals. "Not to mention those funny cute clowns—" she unexpectedly stopped until she saw his body stiffen.

Then realization hit her.

"Sasuke... Are you..." She glared at him, carefully looking at his reaction "afraid of clowns?"

His body froze. He winced inside at the thought of clowns, it just brought plethora of unpleasant memories to him. The face, the bizarre color of hair, the horrendous outfit and the revolting smile made his stomach churn. To discover his fear of clowns would be an understatement. She stared in awe - Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most powerful and zealous ninja people have ever witnessed has a fear of... clowns. She tried her best to tame the laughter that was building inside her but to no avail. Sakura tried her best not to giggle too much and wiped away small tears in her eyes. Who would've thought?

"Don't worry Sasuke they won't harm you... I'll protect you from the evil clowns" she said in a jovial tone while laughing between her sentences.

He didn't say anything. He just continued to glare at her face in chagrin.

"Shut up"


	6. Novels

"Oh my God it's bleeding, I'm going to die!" Shrieked Sakura.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his melodramatic girlfriend. Sasuke wasn't oblivious, he could clearly see past the fake acting she was putting on and wasn't impressed by it one bit. It was quite a surreal moment for him to see her act this way over a small paper cut. Sakura had been through worse situations. He couldn't understand why she had to be overly emotional over a paper-cut. "It's only a paper-cut Sakura. You'll be fine!" He reassured while digging out the first-aid kit.

"But Sasuke-kun" pause. "The pain... It hurts so bad" she said sarcastically, popping out the last word. He smiled at her childish behaviour.

 _Oh Sakura._

The warm blood from her middle finger poured its way down towards her inner palm. She pouted her thin pink lips and drew her injured hand closer to her chest. She scrunched her face at the " greatest pain" she had to endure.

He could hear her fake cries from afar. "Sakura why are you acting so... Overly dramatic?" He said while inching closer towards her. He swiftly made his way over and sat down beside her.

"Because I injured myself while doing a very important yet dangerous mission upstairs in the attic" she continued fake sniffling while he applied the band-aid to her small wound.

"Hmmm" he said while raising an eyebrow at her. "What dangerous mission was that?"

"I was reading a book" pause. "Well one of your top secret books you keep in a sealed box" She had to bit her lower lip to contain her laughter.

He just glared at her, wondering what book of his she found so amusing. "... And?" Pause. "I enjoy reading, big deal?"

There was a small moment of silence before she continued. "I never knew you were such a big fan of Jiraiya's Icha Icha novels" Sasuke's whole body froze with his lips partly opened, not knowing exactly what to reply. He could even hear the smirk in her voice.

 _Shit._


	7. Mother's Day

Mother's Day had passed when Sasuke Uchiha returned home from a stressful mission for a week. He was supposed to be home three days ago and could vividly recall his daughters simple request.

'Dad, we have to surprise mom this Sunday! Promise me you'll be back early!' Sadara's voice echoed in his mind. He could remember the great avidity in her voice of how she would be celebrating Mother's Day as a family. Guilt flushed through his body, he didn't want to come home to a disappointed daughter. It wasn't his fault the mission took longer than expected to complete. Sasuke could feel his daughters strong chakra from afar. He winced inside as he inched closer towards the house.

His cold hands barley touched the handle and was suddenly taken aback by door opening. Sasuke saw the hard glare on his daughters face.

"How did you-"

"You lied! I asked you to come home early for mom and you didn't! I was waiting and looking out the window for days!" He could feel the acrimonious tone in her voice. He quietly sighed to himself knowing there was truth in that harsh statement. He wished he could've came back early.

"I'm sorry" he gently spoke. He saw her hard face quickly soften at her father's apology. She continued to glare until there was a change in his facial expression as a small smirk made its way to his lips. Sasuke swiftly scooped his daughter up in his arms and made his way inside the house while closing the door behind him.

She shot her father a puzzling look. "...what?"

"I've got an idea, it's not much but it's going to be worth it" Pause. "Let's make your mother cry"


End file.
